Halloween Fun
by tanoki3152
Summary: What happens when two best friend secretly like each other on halloween


This was not an ordinary day. It was Halloween. A time, where little kids go trick-or-treating with their parents.

On the other hand Hunter and Cameron had other plans. They were planning on going to prank all the kids, but decided that they wanted to stay home and just hang out.

Hunter has dirty blonde hair and is funny but can mature but mainly he is known for being a pervert. Almost all of the girls at school make fun of him for it.

Cameron is blonde he is interesting and hard to understand, but he is funny and cool to hang around. He is not made fun of as much as Hunter.

Hunter and Cameron are in separable. Whenever you see them they are all ways together. So if you see one the other is close by.

Cameron has always liked Hunter. He always gives of hints. Once Cameron went around telling everyone that he fucked Hunter, but Hunter still does not know yet. So Cameron asked Hunter if they could stay home tonight instead of playing pranks on the little kids, and Hunter agreed happily.

Now Hunter and Cameron are alone in Cameron's House playing video games, while his mother is taking his little sister trick-or-treating and his father is a way on some religious retreat. So they have the whole night to themselves, and they are really excited.

Hunter and Cameron are sitting there playing video games when Cameron says," I'm thirsty. I'm going to get something to drink. You want anything?" And he starts walking towards the door. "No thanks, but do you have anything to eat I'm starving. I ate nothing today". Then Cameron left.

About five minutes later Cameron came back with two cokes in his hands, and a bag of chips. "Thought you might want it later, and I didn't want to go back down and get on because I know you won't get it yourself." Hunter looked at him confused" no I wouldn't but thanks anyways."

"Hey Cameron want to do something else I'm bored." Cameron was willing to give up his winning streak for Hunter and said sure. "What do you want to do?" ask Cameron trying to think of a idea of something to entertain his impatient friend. "So whaaaat….." Cameron could not finish what he was saying before Hunter tackled him and was now on top of him. "What are you doing dude? get off of me seriously." Hunter grew closer to him and now their chests were press together and Cameron could hear Hunters heartbeat which was about as loud as his own.

Cameron could feel his pants getting tighter and painful. He felt something poking him in the thigh but he didn't care. All he wanted right now was to roll Hunter under him and fuck the crap out of him.

"Cameron…" said in a lustful low voice " …fuck me." Cameron suddenly froze and just looked in Hunters eyes trying to believe the words he just heard. "But I thought you were straight?" Hunter looked at Cameron with a worried look. "I thought I was too until the time you told everyone you fucked me, so I started to picture it. It disturbed me at first, but I started to feel weird and before I knew it I was masturbating I the thought of you fucking me. So please fuck me I can't hold back any more. When you asked me to stay home with you instead of playing pranks I thought it was my chance."

Cameron's cheeks started to turn red at the thought to Hunter masturbating to the thought of him fucking him. Before he knew it Hunter was off of him and now stripping his clothing. By the time he snapped back in to reality Hunter was on his bed fully naked with his butt in the air and his dick oozing pre-cum onto his sheets. Cameron stood up with a shocked face. He never thought the day would come when he'd see Hunter in such a naughty position.

"Cam, please hurry and fuck me. I can't wait any longer. Please" Hunter pleaded while spreading his cheeks so Cameron could have a better view. At this point you could see Cameron's hard-on through his shorts clearly.

Hunter got of the bed and started to head towards Cameron. When he reached Cameron he dropped to his knees and began to pull down Cameron's shorts and boxers. Cameron was now naked as well. His dick was oozing pre-cum also and twitching. Hunter licked his lips, and grabbed Cameron's dick and licked the tip. "ohh! Ah.. No if you ahh do ah that I will cum ahh…" Hunter was enjoying seeing Cameron squirm. "Go ahead cum and let me swallow it. Hunter began bobbing his head up and down Cameron's dick. "Ahh no im going ah to cum ahhh!" right then Cameron came in Hunter's Mouth and Hunter swallowed it all.

Hunter got off of Cameron and walked over to the bed and laid on his back with his legs in the air. Hunter began to lick to fingers. See this started to make Cameron hard again. Hunter brought the wet digits to his twitching hole and pushed one finger in." ummm oh" he began to movie his finger. He added another finger and another. Now he had three fingers in him and he was thrusting into them. "Ah! Oh there! So good!" he yelled when he brushed against the little ball of nerves.

Now Cameron was fully hard again and his dick was oozing pre-cum. To Cameron's surprise Hunter stopped pleasuring himself and now was lying on his stomach with his butt in the air."Please Cameron, I need you, please." Hunter's pleading drove him over the edge. Cameron got on the bed behind Hunter and positioned himself behind him.

"Cameron do you have any…" before he could finish his sentence Cameron drove himself deep inside him. "Ahh! Not so hard ohh." But Cameron didn't listen, he keep thrusting himself hard into Hunter." Ahh!" Cameron hit Hunter's prostate. Now Hunter's dick was twitching violently. "Ahh! Cameron there! Ohh! Ah it feels so good! More!" Cameron was happy to to be of service and began thrusting harder and faster into Hunter. "Ohh if you do that I will cum!" Cameron knew Hunter was close because he was so tight around him right now. "I'm about to cum to lets cum together." Hunter was now so close he could taste it."Cameron more! Fuck my brains out! Ahh! Umm! Ahh!." Right then Hunter came hard on the bed, and Cameron was sent over the edge at the sight of Hunter Cumming.

They both collapsed on the bed. They were now lying side by side. "Cameron I love you." Cameron knew if he died right there he would die a happy man. "I love you too Hunter." A few seconds later they bother were asleep happily and in love.


End file.
